


My Neighbor is a Hentai Voice Actor

by EmeraldBitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, University AU, Useless Lesbians, lapidot as neighbors, no beta we die like meh, voice actor!peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBitch/pseuds/EmeraldBitch
Summary: In which, Lapis and Peri are neighbors and socialized student housings have thin walls. Much ado about gaythings ensue.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	1. Sounds About Right

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this idea hit me like a brick one time i was trying to fall asleep and no one else is writing it.

Rapidly increasing body heat from the summer sun and humidity aside, Lapis couldn’t ask for a more ideal moving day. Nobody in their right minds would come out of their air-conditioned homes right now so Lapis found it easy to book an Uber. 

Why is Lapis out and about, hauling most of their life in a broken-down suitcase and a gym bag you ask? Well, Lapis is out… of the closet, that is. And fuck it, she is also about to start a brand new gay life with or without her tyrant mom. Preferably, without.

Lapis sighed, adjusting the strap of the gym bag on her right shoulder, and started pulling on the suitcase in such a way that it will actually roll despite having two busted wheels. Lapis would appreciate the facade of the newly renovated apartment complex but getting under the shades of the entrance of the building is the top priority at the moment.

She knew that she was lucky that she got accepted to her top university  _ and _ got a scholarship grant. Now, all she has to do is last 4 years of college, swim for the university, earn enough money so she won’t die in a ditch somewhere, and maybe do “gay crimes”— words quoted from her lovely mother.

The receptionist was helpful enough, giving her enough information on the checking in process of the student housing. Lapis did all of the relevant paperwork while taking care to watch all of her belongings, and finally, the receptionist gave her her room key.

“Your R.A. is still in her hometown so if you need anything, feel free to ask us,” she smiled, “during work hours,” she added, and Lapis swore, she never felt so welcomed yet threatened her entire life. With a final “yes” and “thank you”, Lapis was directed to one of the staircases behind the receptionist’s area. 

Turns out, the “3” in “309” means the third floor, and Lapis was eternally thankful for her training as a competitive swimmer because hauling all of her material possessions up six sets of stairs was not an easy task. After questioning her life choices, and whether the several literal stones and shells in her luggage were worth their sentimental value, Lapis reached the top of the fifth set of stairs, and no, she was not winded at all and she was definitely not trying to hide her heavy breathing.

Which was useless in the end when all of the air was pushed out of her lungs when a vaguely green object hit her.

“Fuc—,” Lapis waited for her body to hit the floor once or worse, the stair steps several times, but both options never came. She didn’t realize that she closed her eyes until she opened them to the brightest set of green eyes curtained by soft curls of blonde bangs, 

“Shi- Sorry, are you all right?” The stranger called. Lapis felt the arm around her tightened as if on reflex, then relaxed. Later, she would blame the summer heat for her very warm cheeks.

“Y-Yes,” she inhaled, “just winded”. She reluctantly moved her body away from the blonde, breathing deeply to slow down her palpitating heart.

“I’m really sorry about that! Lemme get your bags.”

Before Lapis could say anything, the stranger was already fishing her suitcase from the bottom of the stairs. Lapis was glad she had the forethought to put all of her electronics, including her laptop in her gym bag currently attached to her body.

“Are you okay?” The question pulled her from her thoughts. The blonde was back, as well as the warming of Lapis’ cheeks. Her accidental assailant, for the lack of a better term, was _ extremely  _ attractive. And, it didn’t help that the blonde was sporting an expression Lapis can only compare to a guilty puppy.

“I’m good,” Lapis started, in a voice, she hoped was steady enough, “Thanks for getting my bag.’

Finding it hard to roll, the blonde opted to carry it towards Lapis. “It’s the least that I can do.” She paused for a bit and added, “Since you’re here, I assume that you’re also assigned on the third floor.”

She smiled when Lapis nodded and adjusted her grasp on Lapis’ suitcase. “Lemme help you with this one,” she said, already gesturing towards the last set of stairs.

Lapis adjusted the strap of her gym bag again and followed her. Figuring that it’s the polite thing to do, she quipped, “My name’s Lapis,” focusing her eyes on the last few steps. 

“Lapis,” the blonde repeated quietly. A hand extended in front of Lapis. She blinked at it before shaking it.

The other’s fingers adjusted under her palm and gently guided her to the 3rd-floor landing. After missing another beat, Lapis finally let go of the hand. Cursing whatever monkey manning her brain at the moment, she grabbed at the strap of her gym bag. She heard the other titter.

The blonde smiled at her, bashfully rubbing the back of her neck, “I’m P—,”

“PERIDOOOOOT!”

Both of them jumped at the hollering at the ground floor. A jeep is parked just in front of the apartment building. Its owner slapping her hand on the car’s roof, “This bad boy can fit so many fucking nerds in it! Come on, Peri! Pearl’s gonna kill us!”

“Peridot” checked her phone and cursed quietly. “I need to go,” she gently settled Lapis’ luggage in front of Lapis and hurriedly scampered down the staircase. Disappointed, Lapis moved to grab at her luggage when she heard steps going up the stairs. 

“It was nice meeting you!” Peridot managed to say, waving at Lapis, before heading down the stairs again.

“You too!” Lapis replied in the general direction of the descending blonde. Snickering at what sounded like Peridot taking 2 steps at the time. “That’s one hell of a welcoming committee,” she joked to herself.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lapis finally found her unit and it was the second to the last room of their wing. Her unit was small but utilitarian. The building designers really took into consideration the basic needs of a university student. Lapis entered the unit through the kitchenette. The counter space is small but it’s there at least. The door opposite the kitchenette area appeared to be the shower and toilet room. The bedroom itself is small but surprisingly not cramped. It’s a stretch to call it a one-bedroom unit, floor space-wise but Lapis has an apartment now. After years of living under her mom, Lapis has an apartment now; her own space.

“I have an apartment,” Lapis said to no one. Then, she beamed, “I have an apartment now!”

It’s true that it’s a socialized student housing paid monthly at a discounted rate. It’s nothing glamorous but it’s her own unit goddammit and she will  _ live _ the hell out of it. Smiling widely, she moved back to her gym bag-turned-“first-night” bag, and retrieved a set of clothes and toiletries for her first shower in the unit.

After a refreshing shower, Lapis dragged her luggage to her bedroom to make the bed. Her excitement and anticipation to personalize her new space keeping the tiredness at bay. Not that far though as the urge to nap grew stronger the more made her bed became. Not even waiting for the vacuum-sealed pillows to inflate, Lapis fell asleep on her newly-made bed.

* * *

Hot. 

Was the first thing Lapis felt, slowly waking up from her nap. Lapis groaned, adjusting to her other side for comfort, latching on to sleep. But the other side was also hot. It was hot and humid, and Lapis was groaning again, and something groaned back.

Lapis’ eyes snapped open, staring at the wall beside her bed. _ “My room’s fucking haunted?” _ She wondered silently,  _ “Is that why it’s so chea—” _

The wall groaned again. Then... whimpered? Lapis waited between bated breaths when the wall—no,  _ someone _ on the opposite side of the wall, started moaning at a crescendo. The voice was gasping and mewling with pleasure, and  _ definitely _ not a haunting.

With flushed face and pounding heart, Lapis gathered her new pillows and bed sheet and camped on her living room couch. 

Now, hot... and bothered. 


	2. “Pining? In My Socialized Student Housing? It’s More Likely Than You Think”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you told her in the past that she would moan and groan into a microphone for the titillation of random men and women— mostly men— in the Internet, past Peridot would’ve probably shaken your hand for the gig idea and promptly started researching online for voice acting lessons on the Internet. "
> 
> Aforementioned gaythings ensuing on Lapis' end and expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something short to hopefully flesh out this au hahaha i deadass don't know what im doing here but here i fucken here go i guess 
> 
> again, unbeta-ed coz this is just me as a person

“This is going to be a long night,” Lapis groaned, twisting and turning on her admittingly soft couch. Any other time, she would’ve found it more than comfortable enough to sleep on but she had just woken up from a long nap. It was also her first night in the unit, and it wasn’t entirely comfortable to Lapis yet. Beachside or not, it was probably the most humid night of the summer so far. Everything was just hot and slick.

Lapis fidgeted and adjusted her legs uncomfortably, feeling heat unrelated to the weather between them. Flushed, Lapis considered taking another shower after rolling on the couch for a good hour. That or going back to her hopefully silent bedroom. If she opens the window there, the latent heat of the room should dissipate.

Lapis was one-foot in her bedroom when an emphatic crooning moan filtered through the wall beside her bed. Lapis hurriedly closed the door and dived to her couch, hugging a pillow like a shield.    
  
_ “She’s still at it?!”  _ Lapis thought incredulously, checking the time on her phone. It was almost midnight. “Just what is she doing there?” 

_ “Herself,”  _ her mind supplied unhelpfully, along with the images of a faceless girl in several stages of undress. Would she be wearing lingerie? Probably not... she’s also an indebted student. How about a classic pair of pajamas? With the top buttons open revealing skin usually covered by several layers of clothing? No… it’s too hot for a pair of pajamas. 

_ “A thin shirt,”  _ her mind suggested,  _ “so thin it’s almost translucent,’  _ it added gleefully. Not that it mattered with how enraptured the girl was in her mind. Her nipples poking against the stretched shirt. The girl’s right hand disappearing beneath a pair of soaked panties. Panting, she moved her left arm from her eyes, revealing a pair of dilated pupils framed by a familiar shape of gree—

“Nope. Nope. Nope.” Lapis stopped her traitorous mind right there, burying her face in her pillow. She shouldn’t be thinking about a girl she had just met like that. Peridot is, or at least seems to be, a nice person. A nice person who happened to be exactly like Lapis’ type; tall, blonde, and— Lapis blushed at the memory of an arm around her— warm. 

_ “Don’t forget the cute glasses and her cute nose!”  _ her mind added, as if in confirmation. 

Of what?

Lapis groaned in her pillow. It was official. 

Lapis has a crush.

  
  


* * *

“... And sent.”

Peridot murmured, fighting off the urge to clear her throat. Absent-mindedly drinking from her water bottle through a straw while turning off all of the programs on her monitor. Another project under her belt! This should look good on her portfolio.

If you told her in the past that she would moan and groan into a microphone for money, past Peridot would’ve probably shaken your hand for the gig idea and promptly started researching online for voice acting lessons on the Internet. 

It wasn’t that she was particularly fond of her voice, let alone recordings of her voice, but what was there to lose? It was something she could be potentially good at. Plus she needed the money for her gaming rig and education, in that order. Besides, it was not like she had to upgrade her computer that much. Any hardware she invested into could easily be sold or salvaged, too. Overall, the risk and cost of failing were relatively low, at least for her existing resources and tools.

Peridot sipped the remaining water from her bottle, checking the time on her phone. It was already one in the morning. It took her an hour to clean and edit her recordings. Not bad for a night’s worth of work.

She stretched her limbs and gingerly stood from her gaming chair, walking towards her kitchenette. On the counter were three empty water bottles waiting to be refilled. So, Peridot did exactly that and put the bottles in her mini-fridge, her water bottles arranged from room-temperature to cold.

She could hear Pearl now. “Hydration. Hydration. Hydration.” She would drill into her, her pointing finger dotting the small birthmark on Peridot’s forehead after each “hydration”.

Peridot chuckled. “Okay, Pearl” she muttered in the dark. Her mentor could be annoying as hell, and dramatic to boot, but she couldn’t deny the insights and lessons she learned from the woman.

Peridot yawned, walking towards her bathroom for one last bathroom break. Another necessary evil of her job; all that water had to go somewhere. She sighed while washing her hands. The things she does to take care of her voice. 

Oh well, small prices to pay for the bills, especially the rent. She wouldn’t have been able to score this unit if it weren’t for her voice acting gig. Content, Peridot scanned her corner room unit. It wasn’t much but the additional floor space and window were a godsend for someone like her who works from home.

She eyed the boxes and study table beside her bonus window. It was a perfect spot for soldering and tinkering; somewhere well-ventilated and separated from her workspace. It’s been two days of not unpacking anything that was not voice-acting related. Unfortunately, she had a deadline to meet. But now that she’s free again, she can finish unpacking tomorrow and explore the areas near her apartment.

Yup, everything is according to plan. All she has to do now are (1) last 4 years of college, (2) accomplish more voice acting projects, (3) earn enough money so she won’t die in a ditch somewhere, and maybe (4?) “find yourself someone who looks at you the same way you look at gaming setups in Pinterest”— words quoted directly from her lovely friend, Amethyst.

Peridot snorted, settling on her barely made bed. She laughed at the silly notion while removing her alien-printed top. 

“Who would ever think of me that way?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me at these idiots: why yall like this


	3. Confront Thy Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis meets her vocal neigbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i know whats happening? no  
> is there a plan? kinda

Sleep didn’t come for Lapis that night. Nope. Sleep was a slippery catfish and Lapis was a haggard noodler, wrestling for a wink of rest. It was probably four in the morning where she finally managed to fall asleep; the earliest slivers of sunrise peeking through her uncurtained windows. Between the stress of the packing and traveling, and the impromptu erotic podcast she had in her bedroom, Lapis was poofed. It didn’t help that her last meal was the 7-Eleven sandwich she had before getting on her Uber. 

Her bedroom— or to be more specific, the person in the room adjacent to her bedroom— was thankfully quiet when she woke up at around nine in the morning. Her natural body clock didn’t allow her to sleep in too much. That and the rumbling of her stomach to be more exact. Lapis didn’t mind. 

She dumped the pillows and the blanket she used on the couch on the barely used bed and moved to open her bedroom window. The cool wind filled her room within seconds, carrying the distinct smell of the sea. Lapis inhaled the fresh air, grinning wildly at the beautiful view of the ocean beyond the many roofs of the seaside sidewalk. The waves looked relatively small from her window but she heard that early morning waves along the beaches of Beach City were huge. Plus, surfboards were being rented along the boardwalk. She missed the high tides today but it was not like she could run to the largest waves at the moment.

She was an adult! She got a cool apartment and became a single gem taking on the city. She could probably have a fun job at a local coffee shop too if she wanted! Now that she was out of her mother’s grasps, the possibilities are endless! She could even get a wacky roommate!

Lapis snorted at the idea. Nevermind the floor space, there’s only one bed!

Lapis’ stomach grumbled again. “The possibilities have to wait,” she mumbled to herself. Now, where to get food? She remembered the boardwalk her Uber driver-turned-tour-guide mentioned on her way to the apartment. Normally, Lapis was not a fan of talkative drivers but she could tell that the guy really loved Beach city and was just trying to be helpful. Besides, his enthusiasm was infectious.

“Try getting the bits from Beach Citywalk Fries. My son loves those!” he suggested while unloading Lapis’ luggage from his trunk. Lapis generously tipped him for the ride and the bonus tour of the city. 

With this goal in mind, Lapis freshened up and changed into something more presentable. Finally, she rummaged in her luggage for her tote bags; a small one for everyday uses and a bigger one in case she decided to buy groceries. She checked herself in the mirror for the last time before exiting her unit. Her blue hair was still dry as fuck. _“Welp, that’s a problem for future Lapis,”_ she thought. Present Lapis was dressed and ready to face anything this new city had gotten for her!

And— Lapis blushed at the memory— maybe, she could knock at her neighbor's door to talk to her about the… _acoustics_ of their rooms. 

What she wasn’t ready for was a familiar blonde standing in front of the door of the unit beside her own. The same unit where the sounds were coming from the night before.  
  


“You!” Lapis pointed at the startled girl.

Peridot blinked at the blushing girl in front of her, her Camp Pining Hearts keychain still swinging wildly after it almost fell from her hands. Which was a feat on its own since she was also carrying a bagful of groceries in her other arm at the same time. “H-Hi, it’s Lapis, right?” She greeted her, tentatively. Unsure what she did to garner a reaction like that from the girl.

“Y-yeah. Peridot, right?” Lapis started, clutching her tote bag, “Thanks again for helping me yesterday.”

“No problem, it’s the least I can do for bumping into you like that,” the blonde laughed nervously, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing her keychain.

Lapis cleared her throat, “About that...” and her mind blanked. How was she supposed to bring up the _topic_?! 

_“Hi! Soooooooo….. Heard you moaning last night. Keep it down there, okay bud?”_  
  


Added finger-guns for emphasis?

_“_ **_Heard_ ** _you were busy last night! You must be_ **_tired_ ** _from all that_ **_loud_ ** _work.”_

No, too passive-aggressive.

_“So! Funny story… I heard you fucking yourself last night, and I’m too stressed and repressed to know what to do and might’ve-accidentally-fantasized-about-you-_ **_that_ ** _\- way-without-knowing-it-was-actually-you but it’s great to put a face to the voice!”_

Nope! Too horny.

“... I’m your new neighbor,” Lapis finally said, “My bedroom’s adjacent to yours,” she pointedly added. A blush seemingly affixed on her face permanently.

“Oh,” the blonde said, then it hit her, “ _Oh._ ”

“Y-yeah…”

It was Peridot’s turn to blush. She found herself hiding behind her paper bag of groceries. No one was supposed to hear that! Well... people in real life weren’t supposed to hear that. She checked the walls of the building; they were very solid and insulated. Her window was also closed at the time of recording. And she never heard any sounds from the opposite room since her check-in date.

Peridot mentally slapped herself on the head. Of course, she wouldn’t hear anyone! The next unit was empty until Lapis checked-in and Peridot was away for most of the day yesterday. Try as she may hide, her inches over Lapis made it impossible to completely hide from her neighbor. God, she wished the ground would swallow her right now. Except she’s on the third floor and whichever entity watching over her was probably pissing their pants (robes?) while laughing at her.

Lapis watched as the blonde’s ear just outside the paper bag’s cover turned redder and redder. She mentally added “adorable” to her list of things to describe her neighbor. Then, she heard a whine behind the paper wall, the flushed face of her neighbor peeking through the cabbage and carrot.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Peridot said earnestly, adjusting her glasses with the hand holding her keys and keychain, “I-It’s not what you think—”

“I-It’s okay,” Lapis waved her hands in front of her, “What you do in your apartment is your own business… Maybe, just keep it dow—”

A loud growl filled the corridor. Lapis blew air through her nose. Trust her stomach to be a noisy hypocrite! She was about to continue when she heard quiet giggles from the blonde. Lapis would’ve been more pissed if she didn’t find the other’s laughter cute and charming, and—

“...ike to join me for brunch?”

“What?” 

The blonde gestured to her door with her key. “Would you like to join me for brunch?” She repeated. Sensing Lapis’ embarrassment and hesitance, she focused her attention on unlocking her doorknob. “If you don’t mind waiting, I’m gonna cook us salt and pepper pork and yasai itame,” she added while stepping into her unit. “Think of it as me making up for… um… the trouble.”

“Yasai ita-what?”

“Yasai itame!” Peridot beamed at Lapis, “basically sauteed vegetables. You do eat vegetables, right?”

Lapis huffed, “O-of course! I’m not a kid.”

Peridot started laughing, “I’m kidding. I’m kidding,” beckoning Lapis to enter.

Lapis stared at the other’s welcoming gesture. She did cause… troubles. And Lapis was hungry. She nodded a thank you to the blonde and entered the premises. “Don’t mind if I do,” she mumbled.

It should be fine... Right? 

What’s the worst that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was craving for gf's salted pepper pork and yasai itame when i wrote this. would recommend 10/10

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i'll continue this given my previous record hahahaha but yeah i hope u like it


End file.
